Drabble for the Soul
by Jeffrey2853
Summary: Some will make you happy, some will make you sad. But in the end, there is a flavor for everyone. Now Rated M for Mature.
1. Chapter 1

My second Elfen Lied story. Please take into account what I say before reading this. Unlike my other story, "The Adventures of Elfen Lied," which is a bunch of shorts about insanely comedic moments, all these will be played for dramatic tension. There might occasionally be something funny, but all these shorts will be done with completely serious overtones.

My only warning at this point is you _**highly**_ likely won't get most of these if you haven't read the manga.

Disclaimer: The following is a fan made story. Elfen Lied belongs to manga writer Lynn Okamoto and anime director Mamoru Kanbe. Please support the offical release.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 1. A Girls Sorrow<strong>

The door slammed open. A figure stumbled onto the roof, wailing in despair. Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't stop crying...

Dammit! Why couldn't she stop crying!

_'Why didn't anyone tell me it would hurt this much?'_ She thought, gripping her chest.

_'You never asked little one.'_ Her inner voice taunted.

A strangled sob escaped the girls lips, and her tears flowed as free as ever. The pain she'd felt was far beyond what any physical injury could accomplish. Why? Why did it have to come down to this? He was ready to change. Wasn't he? Wasn't that why he'd released her from his control?

He had trusted her... and she had repayed that trust with his blood. But it was necessary, wasn't it? He had already brutely tortured and murdered far to many of her kind to ever be forgiven.

Yes. He had indiscriminitly killed so many. Performed his sick experiments on countless diclonii without shedding a single tear. He was rotten to the core. She knew he had felt nothing but amusment at their suffering. He'd actually laughed and spoke of those horrid deeds as though they were some kind of inside joke.

Yes. Barbara was sad that Nousou was dead... slain by her own hands. But she wouldn't dwell on it. He NEEDED to die.

"But," Barbara whimpered to herself, "why did it have to be this way? Even if I could never forgive him, shouldn't I have been able to at least be with him?"

_'You really mean, is it wrong for you to be so pathetically and childishly selfish... he's a wretched human slime... he only deserved death of the worst ki- '_

"SHUT UP," Barbara screeched, "STOP TRYING TO CONFUSE ME DAMMIT!"

The inner voice was silent.

Barbara was left alone as she continued to wail into the night air.

**Scene 2. Favorite Favor**

"P-please, I-I beg of you, please st-stop."

Bondo grinned sadistically at the injured man that lay before him.

"And pray tell why I should stop you fucking asshole." He sneered.

The man whimpered. "P-please, I-I have a-a w-wife and a st-step daug- daughter. They'll bo-both be left to-to fend-d for themse-selves if-"

Bondo cut off the man with a vicious stomp to his calf. A sickingly loud crack of bones snapping filled the air. The man screamed in a combination of pain, rage and terror.

"You arrogant little shit! You must be blind AND deaf! Your wife didn't even try to stop me or warn you that I was here! Hell, she even pointed me in the right direction! And as for your so called step daughter... well, who the hell do you think sent me here to KILL YOU!" Bondo finished, snarling as he leveled a silenced pistol at the mans chest.

The mans eyes widened in horror.

"NO, NO, NO, NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T W-!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears, the seven muffled rounds to the chest that ended his life certainly proved that much.

Bondo eyed the corpse with a coldly professional gaze. He put two more rounds into the mans head just to be sure he was dead. The former SAT trooper turned on his heel and exited the room, his footsteps echoing as he walked down the hall.

He entered the living room, briefly stopping to stare at the women who was still calmly drinking her tea.

"By the way, the only reason your still alive is because your daughter told me not to kill you."

The women looked at Bondo, not a trace of emotion gracing her face.

"In the past, I really did love my daughter. But as for the present, tell her she's wasting her time."

Bondo's features hardened.

"I'll let her know it's pointless to even try." His voice was cold and harsh as ever.

"By the way, I only pointed you in the right direction because my deceased husband really was an asshole, and don't you worry, I won't tell the police anything."

Bondo walked out the front door without another word. The brief conversation left a bittersweet taste in his mouth. He didn't mind though, at least he'd gotten to shoot another fucking pedo.

Needless to say, this was the single best favor Mayu had ever asked of him.

**Scene 3. A Daughters Betrayel**

Nana walked out of the beach shack, a rather blank look etched across her face. She did it. A small part of her couldn't believe it, but she actually did it. It left Nana feeling numb, yet also with a strange sense of satisfaction. She turned around and looked at the shack.

The same one that had housed her surrogate father for half a year... and the inside was drenched in fresh blood. Their was no sign of Kurama. It brought home the full weight of what she'd just done.

A small part of her was saddened by what she'd done... the other, much larger part, felt justified.

Nana smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, papa. But you didn't love me enough."

Nana walked off into the evening darkness and never went back to her father's grave.

**Scene 4. A Sisters Love**

It was a rare thing for Mayu to admit that she actually cared for someone deeply enough to call them family. Her first one had certainly made it difficult to tell friend from foe. She had, at first, been nervous around her new family. She was relunctant to accept them.

But over time, they had slowly won her over as new members were added to their group. She loved all of them dearly. That was a fact, even if they were odd balls. However, it was because of this family affection that lead Mayu to her current predicament. One that left her quite stunned.

_'... This is not how sisters kiss...'_

The thought repeated itself over and over, yet she couldn't find the strength too pull away from her captor. Those lips were warm and soft as they molded against her own. That tongue had a gentle firmness to it as the captor explored every corner of her mouth.

Mayu moaned loudly as larger breasts were squished against her smaller ones. She couldn't help but let a sense of longing fill her. She had always been jealous of her sisters breasts. They were much bigger than her own, firm with rather perky nipples, and perfectly placed on her chest at that.

The captor finally released Mayu's lips. She gasped and sucked the precious air into her lungs. The brunette's face was warmed and flushed. Mayu almost looked embarrassed as she stared up at her friend.

Nana smiled warmly at Mayu. Nothing but love and affection was held in those eyes.

Mayu returned the smile as she grabbed Nana's head and pulled the horned girl back against her lips.

It was not how sisters kiss, but she wasn't complaining.

**Scene 5. Family**

Kouta and Nyuu entered the Maple Inn after their long day. An aroma of food filled the air.

"Mmmm, it smells so good papa!" Nyuu cried excitedly.

Kouta chuckled. "It sure does Nyuu. Now why don't you go wash up and get ready."

"Yes Papa." Nyuu giggled while running off.

Kouta smiled wickedly as he snuck up on his wife and wrapped his arms around her. She yelped in surprise.

"Kouta-Kun, what are you doing!"

Said husband just chuckled. "Enjoying your taste, Ka-San." He kissed her neck deeply.

She gasped. "P-p-pervert! Kouta-Kun, stop it you baka! You'll make me spill supper!"

Kouta let go and backed away, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorrry, I'm sorry."

"Hmph! Sorry's not going to cut it this time pervert. Now you go and set the table while I finish up here."

"Yes, Ka-San." Kouta said, still smiling as he walked off.

Meanwhile, his wife continued to keep her temper under control. Marrying Kouta was, admittedly, one of her better decisions. But sometimes he could be so frustratingly mischievous.

A little while later, they all sat around the table enjoying dinner, talking about thier day and discussing the interesting things they found out.

"So your saying you found a letter from Nyu-San, you discovered her real name is Kaede, not Lucy, and you met two horned girls named Kaede and Lucy, both of whom are Nyuu's friends. Do you believe there's a connection?"

Kouta smiled warmly. "I'm positive of it."

Nyuu giggled. "You know what mama, this could be bad news for you."

"Oh... and why is that?"

"Cause if these girls are reincarnations of papa's old friend, then that means you'll probably soon be competeing with much younger and prettier girls than you are."

Said mother grabbed Kouta possively, "Well if they want Kouta-Kun, then those younger and prettier girls will have to go through me first."

Nyuu giggled once more. "That's right, you'll have to keep papa from showing them why all adults are dirty."

"Now that's not fair. She's just as dirty as I am." Kouta countered.

"HEY!"

"He's right mama, how would you have had me otherwise."

As Nyuu and Kouta broke out into fits of laughter, she groaned and rubbed her temples. But that was what she liked about this family, there was never a dull moment. And besides, Mayu couldn't have been happier otherwise.

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed reading this. It was a lot of hard work. Reviews are not mandatory, however, they are greatly appreciated.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I would like to apologise for updating the story before it was meant to be. I was editing writing mistakes for chapter one last week and accidentally uploaded the fixed writing into the new chapter section, instead of merely replacing the old one.

**LSSJ2 Gohan**: I'm glad you enjoyed the newer, more serious drabbles. I've been wanting to do this for a while now.

Yes, I'm aware Nana was WAY out of character in that one, but that's what I was aiming for. Their's just something about sweet little Nana that makes me want to corrupt her.

While I'll admit, that last one can be interprited in a few different ways, little Nyuu being Mayu's daughter was what I going for. I enjoy the thought of Kouta getting together with the cute loli's.

On a side note, Mayu would be legal by Japan's standard when she and Kouta got together in that one.

Warnings: This chapter will be bit longer than normal. You will not understand most of these if you haven't read the manga.

Disclaimer: The following is a fan made story. Elfen Lied belongs to manga writer Lynn Okamoto and anime director Mamoru Kanbe. Please support the offical release.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 6. A Different Kind of Love<strong>

She had longed for his affection.

"I'm sorry..."

She wanted his love.

"But I don't love you that way..."

Didn't he understand how much she needed him?

"And even if I did, I'd still love Yuka-Chan more."

The slap echoed across the empty house like cannon fire. She knew this treatment was unfair, considering everything he'd done for her, but she didn't-couldn't, care otherwise at the moment.

"How could you?" The question was barely a whisper, extremely cold and harsh in nature.

It made Kouta flinch back, unable to meet her furious gaze.

And so, with tears in her eyes, Nozomi fled the room without another word.

**Scene 7. A Different Direction**

The horned girl dropped to the ground, already dead from the bullet to her head. The other horned girl stared in shock, she just couldn't believe it.

The shooter himself was just as surprised, he had fully expected her to stop the shot. But for some reason, she chose not to.

"Why... you could've stopped it... why did you choose not to stop it?" He asked, greatly confused.

She looked at him with shock still in her eyes.

"I... I thought... I thought you were going to shoot me." She replied in a shaken voice.

His eyes narrowed. "Even if you aren't my true daughter, you still mean more to me than she ever could."

She chuckled darkly. "So I mean more to you than her?"

"She was just a replacement for my daughter." He stated coldly.

"Then... will you be a replacement for the man I once called my father?"

The desperation was clearly seen in her eyes.

He smiled. "Of course I will."

She smiled back. "Then let's make a place we can call home, papa."

Kurama and Barbara walked off into the morning sunrise, leaving Nana's cooling corpse to the elements.

**Scene 8. The Most Wonderful Thing**

She collapsed onto the cot, exhausted and panting for breath. He had a similar reaction, only just managing to collapse next to her instead of on top. They layed there for a long time, basking in the afterglow. After several minutes, she found the energy to speak again.

"You know, that was most fun thing I've ever done." She said tiredly.

He chuckled. "Really... and here I thought eating ice cream and taking warm baths were the most fun things you've ever done."

She blushed furiously and frantically shook her head.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Those were all nice, but this... it was incredible... the best thing I've ever done."

He smiled warmly as he drew her nude form up into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Then perhaps we can try this again some time?"

She giggled. "Mayu was right, all adults are dirty."

He chuckled once more. "That's one thing she is right about. But you don't have too worry. I may be a pervert, but I'd never force you."

She smiled. "I'm happy to hear that."

With those words in mind, Nana snuggled into Kouta's chest and fell into a blissful sleep.

**Scene 9. Karmic Death**

The man was shoved up against the wall.

"No more... please, no more..." He was already injured beyond repair.

A young giggle met his ears. "Why should I stop? I thought you liked it when little girls played with you."

"No, please stop. You've already ripped it off. I can't hurt anyone anymore."

The giggle met his ears once more. "That's a lie, and you know it, Jukeisha-Teme."

The man gasped in terror as the girl stepped into the ally light. The girls hat was gone and the little horns on her head were clearly visable.

"A diclonius... " He whispered in a horror filled voice.

The girl was kneeling down next to him. It was eerie how happy she looked. The fact that she was covered in his blood certainly didn't help.

"Don't worry Jukeisha-Teme, by the time I'm through with you, you won't be able to play with little girls ever again."

(Scene Change)

A few days later, Mayu stared at a newspaper article telling about another killing from a diclonius. They were in the papers so much now that she often missed them. However, this one had caught her attention.

It wasn't the article that descirbed how it happened. It wasn't the very detailed full color picture on the front page. It was the name of the person. Saizou Komiya, a middle-aged male wanted for serveral sexual related crimes. The man she once called her father, had died at the hands of a little girl.

Several seconds went by as Mayu registered the information. She gave a small smile, followed by a creepy grin. She started to chuckle before unexpectedly breaking out into a full blown laughter that would've made any mad scientist jealous. Mayu went on laughing like this for a while, right up until she was gasping and wheezing for breath.

She eventually managed to come down from her almost insane glee. Mayu couldn't help but feel embarrassed when she remembered Yuka had been sitting next to her the whole time. The older girl looked both worried and uncomfortable.

"Is something funny Mayu-Chan?"

Mayu stared at Yuka. The older girl felt a shiver crawl up her spine. Mayu had NEVER given her that look before.

"I once knew a bad man who was close to me," she began, "He hurt me a lot... and he recently died in a way that was so ironic, that I just had to laugh." Mayu finished, the almost insane look still plastered on her face.

Truth be told, Yuka didn't even WANT to know how that could make Mayu look this crazy.

**Scene 10. A Girls Promise**

She groaned and flopped down onto the couch. It was getting harder to stand up these days, that much she would admit.

"Maybe you should cut back, you belly has enough blubber as it is."

The woman felt her eyebrow twitch. While this girl had scared her at first, all she did now was annoy her to hell with snarky remarks.

"Why not try having a baby for yourself first and then you tell me how hard it is to keep your figure."

"No thanks, I'd rather keep my good looks blubberbutt."

She groaned once more and rubbed her temples. Putting up with other peoples... unique quirks, was something she was used too. But this girl KNEW which buttons to push. One moment she would be having a perfectly normal talk with the girl, the next she would piss her off so bad that even Chief Chokan Kakuzawa himself would've lost it.

"Do you ever stop being so cynical?"

"Would you have me any other way?"

"Actually, yes... yes I would."

"Your so mean, blubberbutt!"

"Fuck you, you blonde haired loli."

The girl sent a fierce glare up at the older women.

"I am NOT a loli!"

"You're right, your breasts are too big. I guess that makes you a blonde haired bimbo instead."

The girls face flushed red in a combination of anger and embarrassment. She opened her mouth to retort.

"Will you two morons just knock it off already!" A new voice screamed at them.

Anna Kakuzawa had been putting up with those two idiots bickering for the past twenty minutes now. She was already at her breaking point. Once being a living super computer who was forced to constantly listen to people's mental bickering, Anna had always assumed she would be thicker skinned to this subject. But alas, all this did is prove that their was an ENORMOUS difference between hearing mental projections of arguments and acutally listening to them in person.

"Tsk, tsk, Anna-San, we mustn't lose our temper."

Anna pouted at the other rooms female ocuppant.

"But Kagome-Saaaan," She whined, "They won't stooooop."

Kagome unleashed a frustrated sigh, having been stuck in same underground cavern for days with Anna certainly hadn't taught the girl how little she cared for others incessant whining.

"Tough luck, kid. It's best to just let them get it out of their system. And besides, do you want to be on the recieving end of that argument?"

Anna quickly shut her mouth. If their was one thing she despised more than math, it was an argument that involved someone being mad at her.

"Don't worry, I'm already done. Hey Kagome-San, is dinner ready yet?"

She growled. "I told you already Arakawa-San, it'll be done when it's done."

Arakawa frowned. "But I'm hungry now!"

"Good, then you can wait like everyone else."

"But-"

"Oh for god sake blubberbutt! If it will shut your mouth for two minutes, I'll go make you a sandwhich while we wait!"

Arakawa stared at the horned girl with stars in her eyes.

"Really... you would do that for me, Diana-San?"

"Yes." Diana's voice was very firm in deliverance, clearly stating she really did not want to do it.

"I want a BIG sandwhich. I want it with peanut butter, mustard, banana's, dill pickels, red peppers, onions and chocolate sauce. Oh, and please make sure to put it on sweet bread."

Diana shivered, she was soooo glad that she could never experience the 'wonders' of pregnancy.

It took a lot of time and much effort, but she finally finished making the sandwhich and presented it to a very happy Arakawa. A quick "thank you" later, and she was scarfing down the meal in a very unladylike fashion. Anna watched in a horrified fascination as Arakawa swallowed whole bite after whole bite. It suddenly became peacefully quiet.

It gave Diana time to reflect on how she'd gotten here. Why exactly she was with humans rather than her own kind. It was all because of Arakawa, what she represented to her. Or rather, what she had that held representation to her.

"Um, Diana-San... w-what are you doing?"

Diana had started rubbing Arakawa's belly. She didn't feel embarrassed about being 'caught' though, she just kept sliding her hand up and down.

"You know... we diclonii can sense are kind... your child's a silpelit... you don't mind... do you Oka-Sama." It wasn't a question, Diana had asked it many times before, she already knew the answer.

Arakawa snarled. "I refuse to let them take my child away from me, even if she is a silpelit. She's all I have left of him." She went from mad to sad in seconds, looking like she would cry at any moment.

Diana gave the older woman a rare, gentle smile. It felt completely alien on her face.

"Don't worry Oka-Sama, I would do anything for you and the girl... ANYTHING."

"How creepy." Kagome commented bluntly.

Diana ignored her simply because it was a fact, she really would do anything for them. Arakawa was already seven months pregnant, and in another three years time, she would need her help to keep that child in check.

After all, nothing was to good to make him happy. She would follow her promise. Diana would do whatever it took to keep the lover and daughter of Nousou Oto-Sama safe.

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed reading this. Reviews are not mandatory, however, they are greatly appreciated.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The next chapter is up now, hope you all enjoy.

**LSSJ2 Gohan**: Once again, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

6. I can see the deception that scene can cause. Now I'm mad that I didn't at least _**think**_ of the possibility of using Kaede in that scene. I mean, it was right in front of me!

7. Not surprised, I'd kick his ass too. That is, if Barbara didn't kill us both first.

8. Amazingly, no one ever seems to question the fact that we often use a 6 to 7 year old girl, who only looks 14 or 15, in intimate scenes.

9. I think I enjoyed writing this one a little TOO much. Writing Mayu's creepy reaction was my favorite part.

10. Don't worry, they'll be plenty more NousouxArakawa where that came from.

Now onto the story!

Warnings: Some of the drabbles are creepier this chapter. You will not understand most of these if you haven't read the manga.

Disclaimer: The following is a fan made story. Elfen Lied belongs to manga writer Lynn Okamoto and anime director Mamoru Kanbe. Please support the offical release.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 11. Stronger Than They Think<strong>

He pulled out a crossbow-like weapon and aimed it at the horned girl.

"So... shall we play a little?" He asked cruelly.

A click. A twang. A metal ball raced towards her. The barbed spikes sprang outward, immediatly releasing it's contents. A neurotoxin that would cause excrutiating pain when it entered the blood.

Then, the oddest thing happened. The projectile came to an abrupt stop mere millimeters from her abdomen.

The man stood there for a second, trying to understand what he was seeing. He was just starting to comprehend the situation before the spiked ball shot out at high speeds. It broke the weapon and knocked it out of the man's hand.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He cried out in surprise.

He got an even bigger surprise when he actually SAW dozens of vectors come out of her body, easily breaking the chains off her limbs. He screamed in terror and ran for the exit as fast as he could.

She picked up a piece of the broken weapon with her vectors and shot it at the man. He screamed as the projectile tore off his right leg. The man somehow managed to keep limping down the hall on one foot.

_'Just a little bit more, just a little bi-'_

Another launched projectile tore off his other leg. He screamed louder this time. It was an instinctual, primal scream that animals made when their last means of escape was brutally ripped away them. He skidded the rest the way.

The man forced himself into a sitting position and looked up... just to be reminded that the only way of the room... was a REALLY long flight of stairs. He let out a small, weak chuckle. The kind that was strained and forced, the kind that you gave when absolute terror filled your being, the kind you gave when you knew their was zero chance of survival.

He turned around and looked at the girl calmly standing there. Dozens of vectors swayed about her as a low... whining sound of sorts filled his ears.

"What are you? WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU?"

She smirked, an almost sadistic gleam was in her eyes.

"You know, I've put up with you creeps for years. Years of pain, years of suffering, years of anguish. I put up with it all this time. I've slowly built up the strength of my vectors. You guys are all morons. Did you honestly believe I was that weak this whole time? If so, then your kind is even more pathetic than I thought."

"N-now wait a minute! I'm not one of them, I'm a-"

His voice caught in his throat as a vector lashed out and pulled off his fedora, revealing a small pair of horns. She laughed a laugh so cruel sounding even he couldn't help but flinch back.

"You think that just because you have horns on your head, it makes you one of us? You arrogant fool! You are just an ordinary hornless with an extra head feature!"

She gave a deceptively innocent smile.

"And your also a dead hornless at that. THIS IS FOR MYSELF AND ALL MY SISTERS YOU'VE HURT, HORNLESS SCUM!"

All of her vectors lashed out in an unrelenting fury. A single, terrified scream tore from his throat before being cut short. When she was done, all their was left was bloodly smears on the floor, stairs and walls.

She grinned. This one had tormented her sisters far longer and more brutally than any of the other hornless. She sent out a psychic image of his death. The response she felt from them was nothing but extreme joy at his demise.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I guess it's time for me to free my sisters and start killing the hornless."

And so, the diclonius known only as Number Twenty-Eight ascended the stairs... ready to begin a mass slaughter of her kinds enemies.

**Scene 12. Selfish Love**

Kouta clenched his mouth shut. He was still refusing to eat. It was not a good sign.

"Please Kouta-Kun, you have to eat. You'll starve if you don't."

Kouta turned his head away from her. He would not accept her help. The salty residue of tears long since dried on his face was proof enough.

She put the bowl of meaty stew down and pulled herself close to Kouta.

"Please Kouta-Kun, let me help me you."

"... No..."

She didn't know what to do.

"Why Kouta-Kun? Why won't you accept my help?"

In that moment, she knew she had said something wrong. Kouta tried to leap out of the chair he was tied to. He only suceeded in knocking himself over as an intense, outright fury burned in his gaze.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY! I'VE SAID IT TOO MANY TIMES ALREADY! FIRST YOU _**MURDERED**_ KANAE AND MY DAD, AND THEN YOU... you just... you just... YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND KILL THEM ALL TOO, DIDN'T YOU!"

She smiled sadly. "Kouta-Kun... I just want to you be happy."

His gaze was spiteful as ever. "No you don't... you just want me for yourself."

She sighed. "Kouta-Kun, I know your not happy with me right now... but if you would just eat the stew, you could be with them again. Yuka, Mayu, Nana, Nozomi... they'll continue living through you. They'll become one with you." (1)

Kouta just continued to glare.

She sighed once more. "It's okay if you aren't comfortable right now Kouta-Kun, we can try again later."

"No, we won't."

She helped set Kouta's chair back up.

"You have to eat it before it goes bad, otherwise their deaths well have been all for nothing."

Kouta tried to retort, only for Kaede to cut him off with a deep kiss...

**Scene 13. A Girls Regret**

"YOU CANNOT EVER BE FORGIVEN!"

Barbara's face was set in firm determination. Nousou knew she wouldn't be swayed. She was set to kill him. Any fear he'd initially felt was long gone.

The only thing left was a sad acceptance.

"I'm sorry." Nousou could already feel the beginings of tears brimming in his eyes.

He wanted to say so much more than that. He wanted to tell Barbara how much she and her sisters meant to him. He wanted to comfort her. Not with cheap sweets and casual shoulder pats like he'd always done, but with hugs and heartful words. He wanted to scream apologies at the top of his lungs.

As Nousou felt her vectors brush up against his neck, he noted the bitter irony, although done in different ways, that Barbara was going to take away the chance to say what he really felt about her. The same thing he had done to her.

The sickening sound of tearing flesh and snapping bones filled the room. Blood splattered against the wall. A small body dropped lifelessly to the tiled floor. Nousou found himself gaping in shock as several thick sprays of blood stained his hospital gown.

Barbara's severed head floated in the air, her enraged expression still locked onto her face. The head soon dropped to the floor as well. Nousou was still trying to figure out what had happened when he saw her.

Standing just outside the slightly ajar door, was another blond haired girl with horns. She was crying, hands covering mouth, looking completely horrified at what she just did. She opened the door just tad farther, enough to poke her head inside. She stared at Barbara's lifeless body, then up at Nousou, then at Barbara once more...

Nousou sighed.

"Cynthia, please come inside."

She did just that, very slowly inching her way in. The door clicked shut behind her. Nousou closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Tell me Cynthia, why did you kill Barba-"

"I'M SORRY!"

His eyes shot open.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm so sorry, papa! It's just... Barbara Ne-Chan was going kill you. I coudn't let her do it, I couldn't let her hurt you. I saved you, papa. But... but... but I MURDERED Ne-Chan protecting you!"

Cynthia collapsed to the floor as a new bout of uncontrollable sobs racked her small frame. It reminded him of a baby bird crying out for her parents. Nousou knew what he had to do.

"Cynthia, please come to me."

She was across the room and latched onto him in seconds, crying with no end in sight. He wrapped his arms around her with only some hesitation.

Cynthia wailed long into the night, with Nousou holding her close the whole time.

**Scene 14. Being Childish**

It wasn't wrong as far as she was concerned.

"I like this a lot."

It was still condsidered immature to do so.

"I don't care if people treat us like children for it, I don't want to give this relationship up." (2)

She hoped her oldest friend wouldn't reject her.

"Don't worry, I won't stop as long as you want us to keep doing this."

Yuka pulled Nozomi into a deep and rather heated kiss. She pulled away after a few moments. Poor Nozomi looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Thank you, Yuka-Sempai. Thank you so much..."

"It's no problem, Nozomi-Kohai, it's no problem at all..."

From that day forward, Nozomi knew that no matter how bad things got, she would always have Yuka.

**Scene 15. Everythings Better With Chocolate**

Nousou was filled with glee. Anyone who didn't know him would ask why. Anyone who did know him immediatly knew the answer. A recent shipment of supplies from the mainland had arrived. Nousou had pracitally shoved people out of the way to grab something he'd personally requested.

Several boxes worth of swiss chocolates. Oh yes, Nousou wouldn't deny he loved his chocolate pocki sticks to death. But nothing could outmatch the delectable sweetness of swiss chocolates. Not even the chief himself would keep Nousou from his desired prize.

He stashed all but one of the boxes in his secret hiding place. Nousou was later found in one of his work areas, very slowly savoring the sweet treats. He could hear his workers silently talking about his girly habits and making fun of him for it behind his back. (3)

He didn't really care about it. He just wanted to enjoy his chocolate.

"MYU! MYU! MYU!"

Nousou quirked an eyebrow at the familiar sound, he made the mistake of turning around... only for Cynthia, Alicia, Barbara and Diana, to promptly crash into him.

"WOAH GIRLS, WOAH! What's gotten into you!"

"Myu! Myu! Myu!"

Nousou was begining to wonder if putting them in an infantile state was the best idea. A moment later, Arakawa stomped into the room, looking furious.

"Nousou-Teme! You're in big trouble you son of a bitch!"

Their were several gasps as Nousou gave a cheerful smile.

"Good afternoon Arakawa-San, how may I be of assistence?"

"Don't give me that Nousou! I'm pissed!"

He just continued to smile.

"What happened Arakawa-San?"

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?... I'll tell you what happened! Alicia **PISSED** all over my notes, that's what happened!"

The four silpelits cowered behind Nousou. He found the idea of his superior creations being scared of the woman oddly humorous.

"And how is that my problem?"

"They're your girls, hence your responsibility!"

"So Alicia peed on your notes, what's the big deal?"

"I'm doing important research! I can't afford to have my notes destroyed by your girls carelessness!"

Nousou waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah, important notes destroyed by little girls, big deal."

Arakawa gaped in astonishment.

"I never knew you could be such a complete JERK Nousou-Teme!"

The conversation went on like this. One side arguing, the other reacting with amusment. After a while, Arakawa stormed from the room, still mad as hell. The other scientists simply stared.

"Nousou-Kun... what just happened?"

"Some unresolved tension with my girlfriend. Now if you excuse me gentlemen, I have to patch things up with Arakawa-Chan."

"And how exactly will you manage to do even that?" One worker scoffed.

Nousou gave one of his chocolates rather suggestive, sensual lick.

"All of lifes problems can be solved with chocolate."

They all blushed a deep crimson as Nousou left the room.

Off to the side, unseen, four silpelits high-fived. Papa and mama wouldn't be arguing anymore.

* * *

><p>(1) For those who are wondering, yes, Kaede did chop up the residents of Maple House and turn them into stew.<p>

(2) In Japan, relationships between teenage girls is considered practice for "normal" ones with men. It's considered a sign of immaturity to not give them up when reaching adulthood.

(3) In Japan, eating sweets is usually considered a girly habit. The manga only scene where two workers are making fun of Nousou's habit of eating chocolate becomes funnier when you know this. Not only are they making fun of their boss for eating chocolate on a continueous basis, but their also saying that he's girly for doing so.

I'm not sure how accurate the above facts are, so please forgive me if I got something wrong.

I hoped you all enjoyed reading this. Reviews are not mandatory, however, they are greatly appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

AT LAAAAAAST! (clears throat) The next chapter is finished.

Warnings: You will not understand most of these if you haven't read the manga.

Disclaimer: The following is a fan made story. Elfen Lied belongs to manga writer Lynn Okamoto and anime director Mamoru Kanbe. Please support the offical release.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 16. A Chance Encounter<strong>

Kaede could hear them all around her. They were mocking her. There was no stopping or pausing for breath. It just went on in a continious swirl of voices. They were relentless.

_'You know what you have to do.'_ Kaede more felt than heard her other self whisper.

The voices were getting louder and more persistant. Kaede felt her final mental restraints snap. She summoned up her 'magic arms' and-

"Excuse me, but are you okay?"

Kaede snapped out of her thoughts. Who had interrupted her? Was it Kouta-Kun? She looked over to the voice.

It wasn't him, but a little girl.

Nothing about her stood out to Kaede... except for the fact that she kind of looked like Kouta-Kun. The horned girl frowned.

"I'm fine." Kaede said in the most blunt voice she could manage.

The girls face scrunched up. "If your fine, then why are laying on the ground?"

Kaede felt her annoyance mount up. "So what if I am laying on the ground! Do I need a reason to lay around! Well, do I little girl!"

The girl seemed briefly stunned. Perhaps her agressive approach had scared the girl? No, it wasn't out of fear. It looked more like surprise. But what could have sur-

_'Oh, crap.'_ Kaede thought, suddenly remembering her wool cap had fallen off earlier.

"You... you have horns?" The girls voice was barely a whisper.

Kaede growled. "Yes, I do have horns. What about it?"

"Well, it's just... they're so... they're so..."

_'She's just like the others. __**KILL HER! KILL HER NOW!'**_

Kaede's 'magic arms' came out, moving towards-

"THEY'RE SO KAWAII!" She squealed.

Kaede froze as her cheeks burned up.

"You think they look... cute?"

The girl nodded her head furiously. "Oh yes, oh yes! They look just like a kawaii little kitties ears!... Are you a neko in disguise?"

Kaede felt herself burn brighter than ever, even the tips of her ears felt hot.

_'Oh dear lord, please strike me down now,'_ she thought, "No, I'm not a neko. I'm just a girl with horns."

The girl smiled. "That's alright, I still think they make you look kawaii. Oooo, I bet my Oni-San would think so too, you've got to meet him!"

Kaede wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt that going with the girl seemed like a good idea.

"Alright, I'll go meet him," The horned girl took a moment scoop up her hat, "Lead the way girl."

She followed the girl who happily skipped along. It became obvious after a while that finding her oni-san would be harder she thought. Kaede decided to make small talk.

"You know, I never asked for your name. What is it?"

The girl turned around and grinned.

"My name is Kanae. Oh look, there he is! Kouta Ni-San, look at the kawaii neko girl I found!"

And thus, a single chance encounter led to happier memories for all.

**Scene 17. A Girls Acceptance**

Visiting the zoo had initially sounded like a good plan to him, hell, it was still going fairly well. However, their was some anger in her. First was from seeing the innocent animals locked up. That had filled her with rage. Telling her the animals were domesticated and couldn't survive without human assistance had been the only thing that had kept her from pulling down the fences.

Unfortunately, that led to another prediciment. She was quick to notice that the animals were treated far better than she ever had been when locked up. He had a harder time explaining that to her. In the end, her curiosity towards the creatures outweighed any negative feelings she had about the situation.

Even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Oh wow! Look at him! How did he get so big!" She cried excitedly.

He chuckled at the site of her showing amazement at the sheer size of an elephant.

She noticed his look and blushed.

"Hmph! It's not like I'm enjoying this. I'm just surprised is all." She said indignitly.

He chuckled once more.

"Of course you are." He replied.

"I'll admit, they are pretty impressive. What did you call them again?"

"They're called elephants."

"I like them."

"Personally, I like peacocks more."

She cocked her head to the side. "Peacocks?"

He pointed towards an attendant leading a brightly colored bird on a leash.

"That is a peacock."

She walked up to the bird and stared at him. He was very pretty with his blue and green feathers.

"I'll admit that he's pretty. But what's so special ab-" The peacock flung up his massive tail, "Oh wow! Look at his tail! It's so pretty! How did he get it to do that!"

This time he didn't chuckle. He full out laughed at her reaction. She blushed brighter than seemed possible.

"Dammit, it's not funny!" She screamed.

(Scene Change)

The day was finally done, going over into late afternoon. The zoo would be closing soon and the pair were leaving.

The older one stopped at the sight of a candy store, and the younger one groaned.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

He jogged towards the store. She sighed and rubbed her temples. That damn chocolate obession was going to be the death of him. She just knew it.

He returned shortly with all manner of candy stuffed into his pockets. Most notable was his chocolate flavored pocci sticks. He got down onto his knee, reaching into one of his pockets and pulling out a pink box.

"Here, I got this for you."

She took the box with a forced smile. _'Oh goody, chocolate pocci. My favorite.'_

The truth was, she didn't like chocolate all that much. She liked that it was sweet. But she hated everything else about it. The taste, the smell, the texture. Yes, it was safe to say that she did not enjoy the sweet treats.

She opened it, not really bothering to look at the sticks as she pulled one out and placed it in her mouth...

She felt her eyes widen... she recognised the taste... and it wasn't chocolate? She took a closer look at the box to confirm that, yes, it was strawberry flavored.

_'... My favorite...'_

She found her almost tearful gaze pointed at the man that kneeled before her.

His smile seemed almost sheepish. "Even if I don't always show it, I know how much you like strawberries and hate chocolate."

He suddenly found two tiny arms wrapped around his neck and a little girl sobbing quietly into his shoulder. He returned the jesture, picking her up and moving towards the zoo's exit.

"Papa," she mumbled, "Please don't die on me... not like my sisters."

Nousou shivered as he recalled the images of young blond girls being torn apart by Lucy's attacks. He would never forget that horrible night. It was only because of his second daughters quick thinking that had saved them both.

Nousou found his grip tightening around her.

"Don't worry Alicia, I won't ever die on you. I promise."

**Scene 18. Comfort**

It was nice that they had met.

"I like sunsets, their so peaceful. Don't you agree?"

They became best friends over their similar problems in life.

"Yes, I do enjoy them. But I enjoy watching them more with you."

She giggled.

"I enjoy watching them with you as well."

They leaned against each other. They had both been hurt by the fathers in their lives. One through selfish greed, and the other through a misguided attempt to protect his daughter.

But by the end of day, both Mayu and Nozomi had found a sibling comfort in one another.

**Scene 19. Not What You Expected**

His first time with her had not been what he'd expected.

"OW! Kouta you baka, be gentler!"

It was the same reaction. But Yuka's voice lacked the usual boastfulness, sounding closer to whimper.

"OW! Dammit Kouta! You can't just thrust it in! You have to use some techniques!"

Kouta felt himself blush.

"Sorry Yuka-Chan, but it's partly your fault."

This time Yuka did whimper.

"You did agree to help me with this problem."

Kouta concentrated harder, he needed to do better so he wouldn't hurt her so much.

"Yeah, but still, who would've thought that making home made tatoo's would be so hard."

Yuka winced as Kouta pushed the heated needle into her arm once more.

His first time making tatoo's with her had not been what he'd expected. But it was an experience he'd never forget.

**Scene 20. A Second to Late**

Bondo didn't know what had stopped him, maybe it was the pain from losing his other arm, maybe it was the blood he lost, maybe he was just tired out from all his earlier fights. Whatever it was, he couldn't will himself to move.

"NO LUCY! STOP IT!"

That single sentence was all it took. Bondo found on himself on his feet sprinting across the distance, forcing his legs to run faster than he had at any other time in his life. It was useless, he already knew it was too late.

The sounds of flesh ripping and bones snapping followed by an agonizing, blood curling scream filled his ears. Thick sprays of blood splattered against his shirt... HER blood.

Bondo could only watch in complete horror as Mayu was cut in half, her severed body flying in two seperate directions. An enraged, primal scream tore from his throat as he leveled his gun at Lucy's head.

"DIE YOU FUCKING HORNED BITCH!"

He fired a single shot, his prosthetic limb instantly giving out and shattering under the guns recoil.

Lucy tried to stop it, to duck out of the way, but at that range the 50. caliber round was to heavy to deflect. The round entered her left eye and exited out the other side, ripping off the back of her skull and exploding outward in a shower of brains and blood.

There was no scream, her body simply dropped uncermoniously to the ground. Bondo had seen this scene hundreds of times during his career, bodies simply dropping dead was more common than people thought. He knew this was normal. But seeing the strongest person he'd ever fought, the only one who provided a true challenge to him, just drop dead... it left him feeling empty... he actually beat Lucy.

_'But at what cost?'_

"MAYU! MAYU!"

Bondo's head snapped towards Nana, he saw her sitting beside the severed upper part of Mayu's body.

He ran towards them, dropping to his knees beside Mayu... he couldn't do anything to help her... his other arm was gone, his prosthetic one broken... he couldn't save her... all this strength and power coursing through his veins... and he couldn't even save one little girl.

He was pathetic.

Mayu was loosing blood fast... the precious crimson liquid spilling forth and staining the sand. She was trying to speak... to say something... anything... all that came out was painful gurgles and specks of blood.

In the end, Mayu realised, injured and on the edge of death, she simply did not have the strength to properly convey her feelings. So she settled for a small, peaceful smile. Hoping that would be enough get across what she wanted to say.

Their was no warning when it finally happened. No sudden gasp, no last painful cough, she just stopped breathing. It was quiet for a long time afterwords. It was as though time had ceased to move. Only the nearby ocean waves disturbed the silence.

... It did not last.

Nana let out an ear piercing scream and launched herself at the dead Lucy.

"DAMMIT LUCY! YOU FUCKING HORNED BITCH! YOU'VE TAKEN AWAY MY PAPA! YOU'VE TAKEN AWAY HIS FRIENDS! YOU'VE TAKEN AWAY MY SISTER! AND NOW YOU'VE TAKEN AWAY MY BEST FRIEND! YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING CUNT! WHY WON'T YOU STOP KILLING PEOPLE! WHEN IS IT FINALLY GOING TO BE ENOUGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

The scene played like this for a minute or two. Nana's vectors lashing out. Slicing and ripping and tearing at every part of Lucy. Tears streaming down her face while screaming and cursing at the top of her lungs.

By the end of it all, Nana was hysteric. Laughing almost madly and stumbling towards Mayu's corpse. Nana's concentration lapsed, her vectors disappearing and prosthetic limbs popping off. She fell to the ground. The horned girl just layed there, various limbs spread about her and covered in Lucy's blood.

Wanta whimpered as he pulled on Mayu's sweater. What was wrong with his master? Why wasn't she getting up? Wanta stared pleadingly at Bondo, knowing something was wrong, but failing to completely understand.

Bondo gave the dog a sad smile. "Sorry ya damn mutt, but your masters never going to wake up again."

Wanta whimpered quieter this time and curled up next to Mayu. He would wait here until his master woke up, he would wait forever if he had too.

Bondo could hear the sirens in the distance. Yet he made no attempt to move, nor did he feel the urge too.

His mission was accomplished... Lucy was dead... and so was Mayu... their were no reasons left for any of the three to leave that spot.

When the police finally arrived at the scene, Bondo, Nana and Wanta, all had yet to move a single step.

* * *

><p>I hoped you all enjoyed reading this. Reviews are not mandatory, however, they are greatly appreciated.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: This chapter will feature some darker elements and downer moments. So be well prepared ladies and gentlemen.

Disclaimer: "I'm not going to say it!" *Lucy Appears* "The following is a fan made story! Elfen Lied belongs to manga writer Lynn Okamoto and anime director Mamoru Kanbe! Please support the offical release! No! Don't kill me!

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 21. The True Culprit<strong>

"So now you see, I've always had this problem, Kouta-Kun."

"It still doesn't explain a lot of things." Kouta's voice was cold and menacing.

She flinched but kept his gaze. "I know it's hard to believe Kouta-Kun. But this voice has never left me. Even when I was living with you that whole time, it never completely went away."

Kouta snorted. "Could've fooled me."

Each word was like a knife to her heart and he knew it. Yet still, she pressed on.

"This whole time I've waited for you, just so I could apologise to Kouta-Kun."

Kouta's glare was fierce as ever. "Then why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted too, so badly Kouta-Kun, but you didn't remember anything of what happened that night."

"Your full of bullshit, you know that. You didn't just kill my family, you killed others without regret or remorse, and for completely trivial reasons at that. Hell, she would've killed you after what you did if I hadn't stopped her."

"Kouta-Kun, I-"

"You know what, I don't want to hear your reasons for killing all those families. All I want know is why? Why did you have to kill Kanae and my father! WHY DAMMIT, W-?"

Kouta coughed violently, his gunshot wound acting up. She rushed to aid him, despite his weak protests.

"I just want to know why... why..."

She felt the tears slide down her face. For once, Yuka did not have an answer.

**Scene 22. A Girls Debt**

If there was ever a time in his life when Chief Chokan Kakuzawa showed anything remotely resembling anger, people would say today was that day. To say he was not pleased was an understatement of the worst kind. Yet still, he reeled in his emotions. He had to stay calm if he was to properly evaluate the situation.

"So you are telling me that Lucy escaped."

It wasn't a question and Arakawa knew it. She gulped and continued on.

"Yes Kakuzawa-Sama, it appears that Lucy was to strong for the task forces to successfully capture. According to the reports, it WAS going well. But after someone took Nousou-Kun hostage, our mercenary friend shot one of the members of the Maple household and Lucy went berserk. Cynthia, I mean number seven-three-one, was the first to be killed. The other task force members were all just as easily slaughtered."

At this, Arakawa hesitated.

"Arakawa-San, this is not an interogation. If you have some concerns on the situation, I would like to hear it."

"Well Kakuzawa-Sama, it has come to my attention that we did not take into consideration that Lucy's vectors would be much longer then when she was contained. We all knew that they were still growing and had gone up from one point four meters to two meters in under a year. When we go after Lucy again, I would suggest we properly inform the soldiers and take the option of more subtle tactics in dealing with her."

Chief Kakuzawa nodded. "Duely noted Arakawa-San. Now as for the rest of the report."

"Oh, um, we lost several helecopters, including the soldiers inside. The person heading up the attack was crushed by one that had crashed directly on top of him."

Chief Kakuzawa shook his head. Loosing Nousou was a major blow to the facility. He was very good at what he did and unlike Kurama, he never questioned his orders.

"Yes, I'm well aware of Nousou-Kun's demise, but I also got reports that number eight-five-two and one-one-zero-four have gone missing. What happened to them?"

Once again, Arakawa hesitated before drawing up her courage.

"Our mercenary friend gave us the details. Alicia and Barbara did attempt to rescue Nousou-Kun, but they were unable to lift the helicopter off of him. And when they ignored his orders to abondon him, he... well... Nousou-Kun removed the restraining devices from there foreheads."

All thought process in the Chief Kakuzawa's head froze.

"Excuse me, Arakawa. But did you just say, that Nousou, removed the restraining devices?"

The lack of honorfics sent every alarm off in Arakawa's head. She took a deep breath, panicing now would only make things worse.

"Yes, he removed the restraining devices. Eight-five-two and one-one-zero-four ran off shortly after that. None of are contacts in the police have been able find a trace of them. For all intents and purposes, they have completely disappeared from are radar."

Chief Kakuzawa once again felt his temper rise. He quickly squashed it down, he refused to let his emotions get the better of him this far into his plan.

"You're dismissed Arakawa. Tell my staff that I wish not to be disturbed."

Arakawa quickly left the underground cavern. She was just glad she'd left that place alive. Chief Kakuzawa turned to the lake were his daughter had been listening the whole time.

"Anna, if you were to guess, where would Lucy be now?"

"... Why, a hospital father..."

"And where would number eight-five-two and one-one-zero-four have run off too?"

"... Towards Lucy..."

"And pray tell, why would they go to her?"

"... For reasons even you should still understand..."

Chief Kakuzawa grinned as the realization hit him. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage...

Elsewhere, the doors to the Kouta's hospital room were broken down and the surprised residents of Maple House found themselves staring down two familiar looking blonds. Nana and Nyu were quick to place themselves between the obvious threat.

In truth, Alicia and Barbara hated Nousou for all the horrible things he had done to their kind. But for the man who loved them so much that he'd willingly exchanged his life for theirs, they would start by killing the people responsible for his death.

**Scene 23. Undying Loyalty**

She walked into the house, unannounced and uninvited. But still, the two girls stopped at the sight of her.

"Um, can I help you miss?" The brunette asked.

The older girl smiled. "Why yes, I'm looking for someone important. I thought I sensed her here. But I guess I was wrong. Instead, all I found was a little girl and some useless silpilet."

"MAYU! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

The older girls smile suddenly turned into a sneer as she kicked Mayu to the ground.

She pulled out a crossbow from her overcoat. She fired the projectile at Nana. She tried to stop it, only to discover to her horror that it was too heavy. The spiked metal ball slammed into her stomach. Nana yelped and collapsed to floor in pain.

"What! What is this thing!" Nana screamed, struggling to pull out the object.

The older girls sneer became a sadistic grin.

"Don't worry girly, it should be kicking in any second now."

"What are you talking ab-" That's when Nana felt it.

An impossibly strong feeling of pain swept through the horned girl in an instant. If she were to describe it. It would be as though somone had taken all the pain she'd ever felt in life, smashed it into one piece and then increased it by a thousand. Nana screamed far louder than she ever recalled doing so.

The older girl was cackling madly at the site and kicked the other girl again.

"Now remember flat chest, I'm just kicking you so you won't try anything funny... ... Okay, that was a lie, I did it just because it felt fucking fantastic! Ahha-hahahahaha! Oh! So master has decided to grace you with his presence."

A lanky man wearing a black outfit walked into the room, he looked like an older male version of the girl. He stared lustfully at the brunette.

"You know, she fits my liking. Strip her. It'll be nice to have a piece human ass for a change. Hey, I bet you she's a virgin with a real tight pussy."

The older girl grinned. "I bet you she'll bleed more than I did my first time."

A sense of panic rose in Mayu. "NO! WAIT! GET OFF OF ME! AAAAAAAAH!"

The man grinned as he kicked away the dog who tried to interfere. Ah yes, this was the life, shooting silpilits, beating dogs and raping little girls. But what he enjoyed most was that he got to share all of his wonderful teachings with the horned girl who was mercilessly stripping and molesting the struggling brunette.

_'And to think, all it took was one false act of kindness to get Twenty-Eight to love me forever.'_

**Scene 24. It Could Be Worse**

The day Mayu had returned that umbrella, she had been too scared too knock on that door. Mayu sometimes wondered what would've happened had she done so. Maybe she would've found a nice family who all loved each other. But the truth was, she hadn't knocked on that door.

Mayu had left the umbrella and ran off. She managed to live on the street a few more days before the nice baker lady had to close down shop and move elsewhere. Mayu didn't have any food after that. A short while later, Wanta's true owner found him and took the small puppy away. Later that evening, she'd lost her shelter by the shore to the oceans flooding.

She had lasted a day or two longer before desperation and the instinct to survive overcame her fears. Mayu went back to the only place she knew where she could live.

... Home...

Back to that horrible home, where Mother and Stepfather lived.

When Mayu had shown up unexpectedly, their was no yelling or hitting or anything really. Her mother acted like she hadn't been gone for two months. It still hadn't stopped Mayu from immediatly latching onto her, bawling her eyes out. She cried long and hard, telling her mother everything that had happened. She had reluctantly returned Mayu's hug.

Their was no love in that embrace. But Mayu still sucked up all the warmful familarity that came with it. She had later eaten her dinner with a slow, silent thankfulness. Mayu was strangely proud she'd only flinched when she heard the front door slam shut. She had known he would still be here. But that still didn't make her anymore comfortable.

When Stepfather had come into the dinning room after a long day at his work, loudly complaining about wheather dinner was ready or not, he had been surprised to see her there. That didn't stop him from improving his mood. Mayu had felt that familiar tingle crawl up her spine from his lecherus sneer.

She soon went back to her old lifestyle. Stepfather had waited two weeks before he started raping her again. Time to, "put some meat on your bones," as he'd said it, for she had lost much of her weight while out on the streets.

A bright spot had appeared in Mayu's life after she'd moved back in. She'd found Wanta scratching at her door the next morning. She'd had to do some serious begging after that; promising to take care of him by herself. Mother didn't care, and Stepfather cared even less.

Mayu eventually started going back to school. It was fun to be able to go someplace else for once; to be able to talk to people her own age.

She knew that her life wasn't ideal, but for the moment, it was satisfactory. After all, things could've been worse.

**Scene 25. Punishment**

She would admit, these outings were nothing special to her.

"So you coming or what?"

She smiled warmly.

"Of course."

The motel they were at was creeky, old and fairly non-discript. She liked it that way. The police never observed this place. Which made things ideal for her.

They walked into the lobby, the only attendant seemed more interested in her newspaper than them. She always found that the attendent being a woman was somewhat disturbing to her. Though this served to solidify her beliefs that people lived and acted as individuals. In her eyes, everyone was capable of good and bad deeds, regardless of race or gender.

"The usual dear?" She asked.

The younger girl simply smiled. The attendant casually tossed a room key while smirking.

"Have fun dear, and remember to use protection."

She rolled her eyes, like she even needed it. The pair ascended the stairs and soon found themselves in front of a door.

Room Twenty-Six.

The same room she used every time she came here. She quickly molded herself into the girl she had chosen for the evening. She was a master at doing their personalities these days.

She could be chirpy and ditsy like Nana, nervous and uncomfortable around men like Mayu, short-tempered but easily embarrassed like Yuka, or shy, sweet and loving like Nozomi. She'd done Nyu a few times, even Lucy once, despite that both were long dead. She had never really gotten a feel for those last two.

As always, she'd quickly found herself missing of clothes. She was thankful this particular specimen was more in shape than her usual clients. True, he was nothing all that special, but at least he obviously worked out.

Yet still, it was the same as always. There was no love or even true affection here. It was just hot and sweaty sex. Their was no foreplay or tender words, only powerful gasps and grunts of pleasure.

A loud yelp escaped her throat as she climaxed, her body going all hot and tingley. He groaned loudly as he climaxed himself, shooting off his seed deep inside her.

He collapsed on top of her. She shuddered and gasped. Both gulping down the precious air they breathed.

She practically jumped when her cellphone rang. She pushed the man off of her with ease, for the girl was stronger than she looked. She flipped open her phone.

"Where the hell are you!" An angry voice shouted at her.

The voice was so powerful and commanding that she instinctively gave him the address and room number. The phone was snatched away, and the larger man dragged the girl to her feet.

"Was that the cops! I swear to god if that was the cops I'll-"

"Sir," she cut him off, "I myself am a forgiving person, but if that man sees you here with me, I can guarantee he will kill you."

The man ceased his complaints, suddenly remembering just who and what he was dealing with. He grumbled, quickly dressing himself and leaving. The truth was, her status as a forbidden fruit in the world of sex was a double-edged sword. Some people liked the danger, others didn't want to risk it, or worse, were completely revolted at the idea.

She shook her head, just as quickly slipping into her own clothes. She threw a rather substantial wad of yen into a nearby trash ben. She didn't need it, that was just a play to get those people to come. She sat down on the bed, he would be here soon.

A few minutes later there was a screeching of tires, following by angry shouting and then the stomping of feet down the hall. She opened the door while wearing the most innocent smile she could muster. He appeared in front of her gaze, seething in rage.

"Where is he! I know what you've been doing with that son of a bitch! So where is he!"

"He's long gone."

He flew into a blind fury at the response. He ripped bed sheets and pillows still stinking of sweat to shreds. He spilled the trash ben, revealing the money she'd casually thrown away. He completely destroyed the motel room while screaming and crying and hollering like a child throwing a tantrum.

Once more, she smiled innocently. He was completely lacking his normal stoic indifference. That meant her punishment was working.

Yes, that's right.

This was a punishment. Punishment for refusing her advances. Punishment for still treating her like his daughter. Pushiment for not accepting her as his wife.

Until Kurama accepted her for what she now was, Nana would continue to punish him like this.

* * *

><p>I'm not going to say it, you already know the drill readers. Thanks for readying this chapter.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: This chapter will feature details involving torture, body mutilation, instances of rape and F-Bombs. If you do not like, please leave immediatly.

Disclaimer: The following is a fan made story. Elfen Lied belongs to manga writer Lynn Okamoto and anime director Mamoru Kanbe. Please support the offical release.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 26. Not So Innocent<strong>

He walked into the room and the horned girl instantly cheered up at the site of him.

"You came to see Nana, Papa!"

_'Number Seven has never hurt anyone.'_

There was truth in that statement. Although you had to twist the interpretation a little in order to see it.

"Guess what papa, Nana will be able to see you more often now."

Kurama smiled grimly.

"I can see that Nana."

_'Number Seven has never hurt anyone... because she kills them before they feel anything.'_

Kurama approached Nana while wearing a smile. Nana wore one as well. Not a violent or sadistic or even an insane one. But one of the most innocent, childlike smiles that Kurama had ever seen. Nana fully believed that she had done nothing wrong.

He had never actually lied about Nana's personality. He merely told it in such a way that people assumed it was safe to get close to her. The harsh truth, was that getting close to her was one of the stupidest things you could do. Nana was just as dangerous as any other diclonious.

Kurama was the first person to ever get within range of her vectors and live to tell of it. Kisaragi was the second. But what she hadn't counted on was Nana's possessive nature of Kurama and her jealously towards the secretary for her closeness to him. Eventually, any love she felt for Kisaragi was far outweighed by her hatred for taking the attention of her papa.

Kisaragi's lifeless body strewn across the floor was the end result. The woman's head seemingly floated on it's own as Nana held it up with her vectors. That always cheerful expression was still locked onto her face. It just went to show how fast and efficent Nana was at killing her victims.

Kurama kneeled in front of Nana as she continued to smile.

"Now that Kisaragi's dead, you can always spend your free time with Nana now."

A click was heard as Nana felt a cold metal object press up against her chin.

Nana's smile disappeared. "Papa?"

Kurama's smile turned sad. "I'm sorry Nana, but the Chief ordered me too."

It was the first and last time he would lie to her.

Nana's smile returned, turning just as sad as Kurama's.

"Nana understands papa, you had no choice... didn't you?"

A single gunshot echoed throughout the small room. Nana's body went slack in her chains. Kisaragi's head fell to the floor, the vectors no longer there to hold it up.

Kurama's smile disappeared, as much as he hated it, the man had needed something like this to remind him just why peace between humans and diclonious was impossible.

**Scene 27. Cruel Mercy**

"Why? Why did you have to kill them? Why did you have to be so cruel? I thought we were friends!"

Kaede's voice was as cold as her facial features.

"What are you talking about? The only reason you're still alive is because you pretended to be my friend."

"But they meant everything to me!"

Kaede's look was somber as she stared at the sorry, pathetic state her former friend was in.

"I don't care, I did what I did... and besides, you'll never see me again."

Kaede calmly walked off as the girl she once called her friend continued to cradle Tomoo's headless corpse.

"Please wake up Tomoo-Kun... please wake up..."

**Scene 28. A Twisted Pleasure**

A great many horned girls had called him a monster. A cold and heartless bastard who only deserved death of the worst kind.

Humans didn't have a much better opinion of him. They often compared him to a plague on mankind who needed nothing short of complete extermination.

He was a type of man who even the morally questionable people of the diclonius research facility just barely tolerated, and that was because of fear alone.

Oh well, "Let them hate us as long as they fear us," as the old saying went.

He lived by this philosphy. He worshipped the very ground it walked upon. To him, it was a fully rewarding lifestyle worthy of the highest caliber of respect and admiration.

It was only natural that a monster such as he, would associate with people as vain and arrogant as himself.

Nousou was that man. A scientist who was as crazy as he was a deranged psychopath. A monster of a man with few, if any, redeaming qualities. A man who, in a way, was feared more than himself. And he was a million times more blatant about his evil deeds than the doctor ever was.

And that was why he'd found himself in the medical wing this evening. Nousou was working his surgical magic on another useless silpelit. He had not given her seditives, or pain killers of any kind. He never had and he never would. This much he knew about Nousou.

He knew what the man would do. First, he would inject puffer fish poison into her, so she couldn't move, but feel everything that was happening to her. Next, he would pump the girl full of adrenaline to keep her from passing out. Then, he would unveal a body sized mirrior above her, so she would be forced to watch the whole scene play out. And if she regained enough of her motor control to close her eyes, then he would cut off her eyelids.

Nousou then got to work.

His cuts were clean and efficent. He would slice open her chest, force apart her ribs and pull out her organs with all the proffesionalism of a master doctor operating with state of the art equipment. Amazingly enough, Nousou did this all with inferior tools, the improper environment, usually unorthadox and out of date methods and all with a species whose biology was so different, yet so similar to their own.

It was simply unreal. Nousou was the epitome of the humans current generation of medical scientists. A genius in a league all his own. He sometimes wondered why that man was even here. He could've easily become a successful doctor at some big time hospital by now. But instead, for whatever reason, Nousou chose to be stuck here on this tiny god forsaken island in the middle of the ocean.

The silpelits scream broke through his thoughts.

"Oh yes, now I remember, it's because he enjoys cutting up pretty little girls." He said to himself, grinning the single most evil and sadistic grin any man could give.

The screams stopped as Nousou quickly silenced her, via removing her vocal chords. He knew why he'd done so. Enjoyable as those screams were, they were also a major distraction. Nousou had his orders, and that was to keep this one alive.

His assitants started hooking the remaining parts of her body to the portable vital machines that would keep her alive. Nousou sawed through her spine while the assistants got rid of the useless parts of that delicious body.

Oh well, since it was no longer fuckable, they would just have to serve it to the silpelits for breakfast tomorrow. The cruel mans only disappointment was that he wouldn't be there to see the looks on those horned bitches faces.

They finished the surgery, stuffing the remaining pieces of her into the backpack. The assistants went to cleaning up the medical tools while Nousou came out to the hand over the black bag himself.

He thought it was wonderfully comedic seeing the man with a calm, happy smile on his face; with his gloves, shirt, pants, mask and even parts of his cap all stained crimson with blood.

"So, another enjoyable surgery, I presume?"

Nousou smiled casually. "Of course. They're always enjoyable, Kakuzawa-Sama."

"Still think being able to do this on a constant bases is worth sacrificing mainland perks?"

Nousou laughed. "Oh please, the only thing I missed is the chance to make swiss chocolate milkshakes. And now that Kurama's gone and the Chief put me in charge, I can just order specific supplies from the mainland. So even that is no longer a problem for me."

"Sorry to cut this short Nousou, but I have to get going. Otherwise Arakawa's gonna win our little bet."

He started walking off.

"She told me about that, good luck keeping your family jewels! And do try to find Lucy before Number Twenty-Eight expires! I would hate to have that surgery go to waste!" Nousou shouted in a humor laced tone

The man grimaced. "Har, har! Very funny, jackass!"

There friendship was an odd one. But it worked well enough for monsters like them.

**Scene 29. Living Life to it's Fullest**

The day was cold, wet and rather depressing. Rain fell down like a waterfall from above, wind howled like a wild animal and lightening flashed brightly across the cloudy afternoon sky. It was the type of day were even the bravest wouldn't be caught dead outside.

However, Nana was no ordinary person.

The horned girl ran, spinned and jumped all around Maple House's front yard. Mud squished beneath her feet with wet smacks. It splashed around, rising up and hitting Nana. Oh yes, oh god yes, it was so wonderful! She loved every second of this!

On this day, Nana was nude, for she wished to fully experience the joy simply known as life. Everything was great! The rain pattering against her skin, the wind brushing past her ears, thunder booming in the distance. It felt glorious beyond belief!

Nana stopped for moment, standing in place and letting her feet sink into the mud a little bit. She wiggled her toes, feeling the mud swish all around her flesh. This was the best part about today. It had taken her two years after Nyu's death to figure out how to do it. Two long, hard years. But she'd finally found out how to regrow her limbs. And now, a week later, Nana had both of her arms and legs back.

She loved having them back. It just wasn't the same with vector powered limbs. She could feel the pressure against her vectors, and knew how to move them properly. But it just hadn't been the same. Nana couldn't feel texture, she couldn't truly understand how rough or soft someone or something was. It always felt so unnatural how easily she tripped just because she lost her concentration.

Now, she had a chance to exprience it all over again. Just the idea of being able to move around without the fear of her limbs popping off was enough to bring Nana to tears. To be able to actually do it once more... Nana could not even begin to describe the overwhelming joy this brought to her.

It was Nana's sole reason for coming out on a day like this. Before she left the facility, her limbs had never felt anything beyond pain. The saddest part, was that the very first day Nana's limbs weren't constainly being prodded, they had been brutally taken away from her. But now she had them back, and Nana planned to use them to their fullest.

"Nana! What are you doing out here!"

She jumped and turned around to see Yuka standing in the open doorway. Dammit, she had been caught before she could really start having fun.

"Nana, get inside! It's freezing out there!"

She complied, deliberately taking her time to do so. Even if Nana wouldn't admit it, for once, she was annoyed by Yuka's overprotoctive nature. She shuffled past her, puposely bumping against the older girl as she did so. Yuka didn't respond, she just the door.

"The bath is ready Nana, so I want to get in there and warm up."

"Your mad at Nana." She grumbled.

Yuka's features softened. "Nana, I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried you'll catch a cold. Your even shivering for gods sake."

Nana felt embarrassment rise up in her, she really hadn't noticed how cold she was. She was shaking all over and her nose felt runny. A nice, warm bath suddenly sounded very appealing.

"I'm sorry, Yuka. Nana won't scare you like that again."

Yuka smiled and hugged Nana.

"Nana, I know your happy to finally have your arms and legs back, but you have to remember to take care of the rest of yourself as well. None of us want to lose our sweet little angel so soon."

"Don't worry Yuka, I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"That's a good girl. Now you run along and take your bath. I won't have any dirty cave girls in this house."

"Hai, Yuka Oka-Sama." Nana giggled as she ran off.

Yuka sighed, she really was the mother of the household now.

**Scene 30. Justice**

He was in her sights. She was rightfully pissed off at that man. He had barged into there home, attacked them without any provication, almost killed her dog and raped her mercilessly.

He had made one grave miscalculation. He had not checked to see if Mayu was out for the count.

Now as he finished fucking the unconsious Nana, she felt her all consuming rage finally reach it's peak. Mayu had put up with many things in her short life. But she refused put up with this asshole after what he'd done not only to herself, but to the girl she happily called her sister.

He pulled out of Nana with a satisfied sigh. Mayu struck then, dashing forward and jaming the small cutting knife straight into his left eye.

It popped like a water balloon.

He howled in agony, his right hand lashing out. It was promptly cut off at the wrist by a meat cleaver. The same one Mayu used to cut up lettuce, now used as a weapon to defend her family. The mans screams grew louder. Mayu smashed her knee into his mouth, knocking out several of his teeth. He collapsed to the floor and tried to grab his crossbow, only to have the brunette bring down her foot onto his other hand with a sickening crunch of bones.

He whined and cried, blood seeping down his face. Mayu felt no pity for the man as she brought down her meat cleaver into his left knee, cracking it open like a walnut. The man cried harder than before. Mayu didn't stop, wrenching the meat cleaver free and slamming it down into his other knee.

The man just layed there on the ground. It was not like he could've gotten up anyway, his body as broken as it was. Mayu stood over him, a malicious gleam in her eyes and a brutal slasher smile on her face.

"Please..." The man whimpered, "... this is... just... a... horr-horrible... mis-misunderstanding, GAH!"

He gulped down short, pained breaths. It hurt so much, GOD IT HURT SO MUCH!

Mayu's look just became even more sadistic.

"You, are telling me, that this is all some misunderstanding? You, who broke into our house, you, who shot my best friend, you, who almost killed my dog, you, who raped me completely against my will, you, who then raped my unconsious friend, you, are telling ME, that this is all some MISUNDERSTANDING! You sick, perverted son of a bitch, how DARE you beg for mercy from the likes of ME!"

Mayu raised her meat cleaver.

"I'm gonna really enjoy this."

"E-ENJOY WH-WHAT?"

"CUTTING UP YOUR DICK!"

With that, Mayu swung the cleaver straight into his genitals. The mans scream was far louder than any of his previous ones. Mayu didn't stop, pulling and swinging in a continuous swirl of lightening fast motions. Again and again the cleaver sliced into his flesh, blood spurting all over Mayu's nude body. Sickening cracks filled the air as she slammed into his pelvis bone. She kept striking until his flesh was ribbons and bones were splinters.

Mayu let out a triumphet roar. The bastard was obviously dead, his screams having long since silenced. Mayu tossed away the meat cleaver, no longer needing it. She gasped and panted for breath.

She looked at the corpse... and felt nothing but immense satisfaction. In any other situation, she would've been rightfully horrified.

But after everything this monster had done to them, Mayu couldn't give a flying fuck.

* * *

><p>I hoped you all enjoyed reading this. Reviews are not mandatory, however, they are greatly appreciated.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: If you're still reading this far into the story, then I see no reason to continue putting this up.

Disclaimer: The following is a fan made story. Elfen Lied belongs to manga writer Lynn Okamoto and anime director Mamoru Kanbe. Please support the official release.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 31. Everlasting Promise<strong>

On that night, so long ago, he had said he would do anything for her.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

But this was just too much.

"You promised, remember?"

She frowned. He hated it when she did that.

"I love you, but I don't love you that way."

An image flashed through his mind, of a young girl rightfully angry at him. Now she stood before him, much older, looking just as angry.

"I know you don't love me like that. But, even if it's just for tonight, please treat me like a woman."

They both knew what she was asking, why he was hesitating. She was his little girl, she always would be.

"You're too young for this."

"Why should my age be a factor for someone like me?"

She was only ten, but looked closer to twenty. The curse of the silpelits aging made things strange like that.

"It's not right."

Once, she had been short and petite. Now, she was tall, curvy and voluptuous as any women could be.

"Just shut up and kiss me already dammit."

"But I-MMPH!"

He was cut off as she roughly kissed him. His final defenses crumbled. He was uncomfortable with this, but not so much that he would break his promise towards her; To spend the rest of his life making up for all the horrible things he'd done.

On that night, so many years later, Nousou did everything and more for Barbara.

**Scene 32. Sometimes Helping Hurts More**

It had all gone wrong. Okay, maybe her plan hadn't gone so bad yet. But if Nana was being perfectly honest with herself, Mayu's reaction to what she'd done had not been a pleasant one.

"Dammit Nana! You just had to go behind my back and pull this stupid stunt!"

Nana couldn't help but flinch back ever so slightly.

"I thought we all deserved to know. I'm your sister Mayu. I can help you."

"I never wanted any help! I just wanted to forget! But you didn't let me have even that!"

Each word sent a new wave of guilt through Nana.

"Mayu, please don't push me away."

Mayu responded by slamming her fist full force into Nana's face. The horned girl stumbled backwards, looking at one of her oldest friends in shock. Tears streamed down Mayu's face, her eyes blazing with absolute fury.

"YOU AND EVERONE ELSE WEREN'T EVER SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT! NONE OF YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT THAT MAN DID TO ME! BUT YOU JUST HAD TO GET CURIOUS! YOU JUST HAD TO GO TO MY MOTHER AND ASK QUESTIONS! YOU JUST HAD TO TELL THE OTHERS, DIDN'T YOU NANA!"

Mayu was screeching at this point, having lost any attempt at composure. She seethed through her teeth, anger radiating off her small frame.

Nana was on the verge of tears herself.

"I'm sorry, Mayu... I just wanted to help you."

Another strike from the brunette sent Nana tumbling to the floor.

"STOP TRYING TO HELP ME NANA! JUST LET ME FUCKING PRETEND IT NEVER HAPPENED!"

Mayu stormed from the living area, not looking back and wailing all the way to her room. Nana just stayed where she was, nursing a black eye and a swollen cheek.

Nana sobbed quietly to herself. She looked off to where a door slammed shut and Mayu's enraged screams continued.

She smiled sadly.

"It looks like Nana-Chan was too hasty. Now she has to wait until Mayu-Chan calms down and we can all help her get past this."

It was the longest four months of Nana's short life.

**Scene 33. Sleeping Beauty**

She lay beneath him, her own breathing barely audible over his grunts and pants of pleasure. He almost couldn't keep his own breathing from getting too loud. Lust and excitement swam through his body. This was probably the single most stupid thing he did on a daily basis.

He felt no regret or remorse for his actions though. Taking advantage of her like this sent a thrill up his spine. The fear of being caught at any moment was intoxicating, overwhelming even. With a final thrust of his hips, he climaxed inside her.

Her breathing hitched for moment and he froze. She groaned and turned her head, but still did not awaken from her slumber. He quickly pulled out of her and slipped her panties back into their proper place.

He would never apologize for doing this. He would never pray to Kami for forgiveness. He would never stop doing this. After all, it was too much fun for him anyway.

Kouta was just glad that Mayu was such a heavy sleeper. (1)

**Scene 34. Replacements**

"You really are an idiot. You know that, Nousou-Kun?"

Nousou looked up from his work, a pocky stick hanging from his mouth.

"And what makes you say that, Ginei-Sama?"

Ginei Kakuzawa, the first true male diclonious ever born, smirked.

"Because you cling oh so pathetically to your sentimental values."

Nousou frowned. He had never liked the boy. He honestly couldn't figure out why the Chief openly admitted to him that Ginei was his son. Despite his position, Nousou didn't even know why he would entrust him with such a secret. But his real frustration came from having to deal with the little asshole 24/7.

"I cling to my sentimental values... what's so bad about that?" Nousou growled.

Ginei smirked once more.

"Because it keeps you from accepting hard facts. Do you honestly think that getting a woman who looks like her will change the fact that she's dead?"

Nousou was on his feet in an instant and suddenly in Ginei's face, bearing teeth in a vicious snarl.

"Listen here you son of a bitch! How DARE you insult her memo-"

Nousou was cut off as Ginei slammed him into a wall with a vector.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nousou-Kun... you truly are a moron of the highest caliber. I'm not the one who is insulting her... YOU ARE! You pretend like there is nothing wrong day in and day out. You hide all of your pain and suffering behind that fake smile of yours. Face it Nousou-Kun, all you have done is turned Arakawa into a replacement for Saito... and just because they look so much alike at that."

"Please... stop..." Nousou whimpered.

Ginei's smirk became a sadistic sneer.

"Ahhhh. What's the matter Nousou-Kun, does it really hurt that much to be reminded that your wife is dead... and that you both sent your own daughter to a life of pain and misery?"

"STOP IT! PLEASE STOP!"

Ginei loved every second of this.

"Tell me Nousou-Kun, did it thrill you to be ordered to murder your own daughter? In the most unforgiving and terrifying way at that. Did you not just love handing over sweet little Twenty-Eight to a man who you didn't even trust to be alone with your superior creations?"

Nousou was crying by this point, desperately trying to claw the vector off his neck.

"How does it feel, knowing that your replacements don't even love you back? Mariko killed Saito without any hesitation despite being the only person she'd ever fully known up until that point. Cynthia, Alicia, Barbara, Diana, your oh so precious little angels don't even so much as like you. They wouldn't even tolerate your presence if it wasn't for those mind control devices you put on their heads."

Nousou sobbed pathetically while Ginei enjoyed his torment.

"And now, Diana's in an emergency room, barely hanging to life by a thread because you were to scared to stand up to my Oto-Sama. Tell me Nousou-Kun, if Diana dies, then will you move on, or will you just surgically alter another one of those clones' faces to look like hers?"

Nousou sobs slowly ceased.

"No answer? Oh well, at least you still have Arakawa. But of course, we both know she's doing it solely out of pity for an old acquaintance. So Nousou-Kun, what will you do? Move on, or keep living in your little fantasy world?"

Nousou was completely silent as Ginei laughed cruelly. The diclonious king walked off, that sadistic sneer still on his face. He absolutely loved psychologically torturing Nousou. He just made it so damn easy.

Later that evening, Chief Kakuzawa ordered Nousou to put one of his control devices on Ginei.

It was the single most satisfying order he'd ever carried out by that man.

**Scene 35. Hotdogs**

"So this is your first time eating hotdogs Nana?" Mayu asked.

"Oh yes Mayu. But I'm a little worried that you would eat one of your creatures."

Mayu shook her head. "Oh no, no, no. You misunderstand Nana. Hotdogs are not made from actual dogs, but from the parts of other animals. It's usually the parts people wouldn't normally eat."

"Oh... okay, let's eat then!"

Nana tore open her wrapper and stared. She promptly blushed and let out a giggle.

"I got that part only boys have. What part did you get Mayu?"

Mayu felt embarrassment and disgust well up inside her as she quickly handed off the phallic looking hotdog to a much more eager Wanta.

* * *

><p>1. Yes... Kouta actually did do what you think he did.<p>

I hoped you all enjoyed reading this. Reviews are not mandatory, however, they are greatly appreciated and it makes me want to update faster.


End file.
